Always
by sharks.with.lasers
Summary: The Avatar cycle is about to restart. An elderly Bolin and Korra's final conversation. Borra, Linnora.


It was nearly time for the Avatar to be reborn. Everyone, including the Avatar herself, knew it. Stricken with the memory of the feats she used to be capable of, Korra lay prostrate on her bed. She dreamed of the woman she used to be; who was able to hurl five-ton flaming rocks while dodging chi blockers, each second of battle a grapple for her life.

But she was at peace now, secure in the knowledge that the pain would soon be over.

She was happy, as her family surrounded her. Bolin clutched tightly to her hand, tears streaming down his face, though he did not give any indication that he was aware of it.

"I'm not leaving… for good. Can't get rid of me that easy," Korra managed.

"Mom, you need to rest," Her daughter, Lin, insisted.

"Oh, Lin, calm down. It will all be over soon," she said, managing much better this time.

"Mother, you can't possibly know that," Lin said.

"Yes, I can," Korra said, suddenly smiling. "I'm the Avatar. I know things." Though they all knew this. There was less and less time between each wave of pain that Korra suffered. It killed Bolin, she was sure. And Lin... Lin knew what was going on. She was just stubborn, like her namesake.

There was a pause, in which Korra closed her eyes and caught her breath. She gazed into Bolin's eyes. The vibrant shade of green had not dimmed over the years. From the way he looked at her, her blue had not dimmed either. Perhaps it was due to a mutual insistence to never grow up. Some would say love kept them young.

But there was another. One with gray-green eyes who was as strong and steadfast as the earth. One who she loved before Bolin.

"You'll be with her now," Bolin promised. There was no judgment in his eyes or his statement; just the love for her that he had always had. Bolin loved Korra so much it hurt; over the years, Korra had grown to love Bolin. "But don't think that means I'm not going to follow you over there, soon enough."

"Father!" Lin protested.

"Relax, Lin," they said in synchrony, an unconscious habit developed over the years.

"I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you always have been. I love you, Bolin."

"I love you, too, Korra."

"And… I'm sorry for…" Korra began, not sure how to say it. Sorry for loving a woman, before and during their marriage. Despite her love for him. Spirits, she was messed up.

"Don't," Bolin said. "There's nothing to be sorry for." Because Bolin's love has always been the unconditional sort that Korra previously thought didn't exist.

"You know I love you," Korra said urgently.

"Of course," Bolin said. He understood why she needed to say it. "I love you, too."

"You know why it has to happen now." Because she is old; because she has become weak.

Bolin still had the ability to read her mind, it seemed, "You're not weak, Korra. You never were."

But she is. She allowed this disease to riddle her body with illness. It was really entirely her fault.

"You're the bravest person I've ever met," Bolin says.

An outright lie, even if he did believe it. Korra was the biggest coward she'd ever met.

"We won't be apart long," Korra promised, rather than contradict Bolin in their last moments together.

"Never," Bolin said, smiling through his tears.

And Korra saw her. Hovering at the other side of the bed, graced in an ethereal beauty, while retaining the earthen qualities she had during her life. She placed her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"It's time," Korra said to Bolin.

"Tell her to take care of you, until I can," Bolin said.

Korra smiled at him, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you," Bolin said.

"I love you… Bolin," Korra managed, her breath coming in gasps.

Korra sighed slightly as her muscles relaxed. She closed her eyes, and did not move anymore.

Bolin allowed himself to cry.

Lin circled her arms around Korra's waist, "Still, Korra? After all this time?" she whispered into her hair.

Korra returned Lin's embrace.

"Always," she said into the crook of Lin's neck.

Korra took Lin's hand, and allowed Lin to lead her into the next life.


End file.
